


The Lion Goddess

by thisusernameisprettyrad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Insert, follows the canon pretty close tho, ill add more tags later, just inserting in some new stuff, keith is a soft boi at heart dont worry, lance doesnt know how to not flirt, not canon, sorry if the summary is bad, space dad helps, the reader is altean, theres a lot thatll be explained dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisusernameisprettyrad/pseuds/thisusernameisprettyrad
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron once had an order to help them in battle. They were known as the Lion Goddesses. Each Goddess protected a Paladin and helped them grow stronger. The Goddesses were able to harness abilities from the Lion and Paladin they bonded with.They say that once a Goddess and a Paladin form a bond it cannot be broken.You are the last of the Goddesses and in your charge are five goofy, clever Paladins with no clue what they're in for.Unfortunately, you are unaware of the fact that you hold this power.The only thing you know is that due to unfortunate circumstances, you are forced to help Zarkon find the lions. Through this, you come in contact with the Paladins and thus starts your adventure alongside them.
Relationships: Allura & Reader, Hunk & Reader, Keith (Voltron)/You, Keith/Reader, Lance/Reader, Shiro & Reader, lance/you, pidge & reader, some slight lance/reader, theres a slight bit of implied lotor x reader, you being friends with the paladins
Kudos: 41





	1. The Red Lion

“Find it.” 

You were tossed out of the ship, your feet hitting the ground hard causing you to stumble. You quickly regained your footing and shook your head, glaring at Sendak. If looks could kill, the general would be dead on the spot.

You took a step forward and took a shaky breath, waiting. Then you heard the call. It was soft, gentle and almost longing. You felt guilty for what you were doing.

You started to walk, the Galrans following behind you quickly. It didn’t take long before you started to feel it’s energy growing stronger. Coincidentally, the ground started to grow warmer and changed into rocky terrain.

“I don’t know how much farther we can go. We may need a ship to-“

“Shut up and keep walking!” Sendak barked,”We march forward for the Empire!”

You rolled your eyes and continued walking. It was always for the Empire when it came down to the general. He was only focused on making sure Zarkon got what he wanted.

And currently his heart’s desire was set on the Lions to form Voltron.

Voltron.

The warrior was supposed to protect the universe. He was formed through the power of five lions. Blue, Yellow, Green, Red and Black. 

It wasn’t too long ago when you started to hear their calls. They were yearning, desperate and hopeful. They were searching for something, or well, someone.

Their Paladins.

You knew of all the Legends and you had hoped that Zarkon wouldn’t find out about your ability to communicate with them. You weren’t sure why you could hear them. Maybe you were a Paladin?

You allowed yourself a small smile at the thought.

Then guilt quickly overtook you.

Here you were, helping Zarkon find the Lions while you hoped you were worthy of being a Paladin. It was stupid and pathetic.

Suddenly the ground started to shake underneath you. 

Bright red carvings lit up.

“The Lion.” 

You could hear the smirk in Sendak’s voice.

_ I’m so sorry,  _ You thought to the Lion, feeling its sorrow along with yours. It knew of what was going to happen next. 

Your guilt worsened when you heard a loud roar as the ground broke open.


	2. A Goddess Rises

It had been a couple of days since the Red Lion was found and brought aboard the ship. You were returned to your room, if you could even call it that, and were forced to stay inside. This wasn’t new, when you weren’t useful you were locked up. At least you weren’t forced to stay in a cell. 

This was probably due to your connection with the Galran Prince, or well former prince as far as you knew.

It didn’t matter if you were in a cell or not though. You were still caged. A slightly comfortable cage but a cage nonetheless.

You were honestly surprised that Sendak didn’t throw you in a cell for what you did back on the last planet.

He was probably still gloating over his victory of your attempted escape with the Lion.

You sighed softly and sat down in the center of the room. It was small and cramped. It more reminded you of a small barrack then an actual room. You shook your head and closed your eyes.

You reached out for the Red Lion, wanting to make a connection and apologize for your inability to protect it.

A small glow filled the room as you felt the Lion’s presence. You allowed yourself to connect with it and feel its emotions. It was angry, not with you, but rather the situation it was in. It longed to be out of the ship and flying, it’s Paladin at the helm.

You sighed softly and mumbled another apology. You wished you didn’t find the Red Lion for Sendak. You had no other choice though. The lives of the prisoners on the ship were in your hands. You didn’t want to cause more death then you already had.

The Lion seemed to understand your sentiment and you felt a strong wave of comfort from it. This made you smile. At least now you wouldn’t be as lonely on the ship.

Or well, you hoped you wouldn’t be as lonely. The Red Lion could easily shut you out and hate you for what you’ve done. Your connection with the Lion was severed when the door to your room opened.

A few sentries walked in and you quickly stood up.

“What do you want?” You asked and sent a glare towards the robots. You knew they wouldn’t care or understand but it made you feel a tad bit better.

“Sendak requires your presence on the main deck. Zarkon has a new mission for us.” The sentries said simply and waited for you to start walking out of your room.

Did they have to escort you? 

You sighed before walking out, the sentries quickly surrounding you and leading you towards the main deck.

Once you arrived on the deck you were met with the faces of the two aliens that put you in this position. Your eyes narrowed at Zarkon and Haggar as they were projected on the screen.

“Altean!” Sendak barked at you,”Zarkon commands you find the Blue Lion!”

You wanted to scream. You had already found the Red Lion, why did they want another? Surely Zarkon didn’t think that he could somehow force new Paladins into the lions. That wouldn’t end well.

“Haggar has traced the Blue Lion into your quadrant.” Zarkon said, his voice sending a chill through you,”She will know if you attempt to lie to us.”

You looked at the ground and closed your eyes. You reached out for the Blue Lion, feeling the familiar pool of guilt in your heart. You hated being a simple pawn like this.

_ Focus _ , you chastized yourself,  _ The prisoners are depending on you. _

A soft glow formed around you as you started to look for the Blue Lion, calling out for it to respond.

You felt the Blue Lion and allowed yourself to connect with it. You felt your heart rise at the images that were communicated to you. The Paladins had been found. 

Your heart sank again when you realized you had to tell Zarkon the location.

“Arus.” You mumbled,” The Blue Lion just reached Arus.”

“Excellent.” Zarkon said lowly,” Sendak, find the Lion and bring it to me.”

“Of course. Vrepit sa!” Sendak said quickly and bowed towards the emperor as the call was cut off.

~~ **_Meanwhile_ ** ~~

“Uh… Princess?” 

“Yes, Lance?” 

The group had just decided to head out and find the other lions when the blue Paladin had stopped.

“It’s… hard to explain but there was someone else in the Blue Lion.” Lance said and frowned slightly.

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked with obvious confusion.

“I thought each Lion only had one Paladin?” Pidge inquired as she looked at Allura.

“They do!” Coran said and he twirled his mustache in thought,” Unless…”

“Coran, what are you thinking about?” Allura asked.

“The Paladins and Lions were lost.” He started slowly,” But what about the Goddesses?”

“The what?” Keith asked.

“The Lion Goddesses.” Allura said simply,” They were an order created to protect the Paladins of Voltron.” She walked over to her pedestal and gently laid her hands upon it. 

Suddenly the control room came to life with vibrant images of five different alien women. Each one was adorned in beautiful armor of their Lion’s color. Allura had to hide the smile on her face as she stared at one of them in particular.

An Altean woman and red armor was standing with her father.

“My Aunt was my father’s Goddess.”

Coran chuckled,” Oh boy was King Alfor mad when he found out she had been chosen. He nearly locked her in her room here at the castle!”

“But what does this have to do with the Blue Lion?” Shiro asked,” Wouldn't the Goddesses have died protecting their Paladins?”

“Well…” Allura bit her lip and she frowned,” They should have. Their Oath bound them to. Maybe some of them didn’t follow through with their orders…”

“Or maybe… New Goddesses were chosen to match the Paladins.” Coran said with a sudden jump of excitement,” The Goddess loses her power once the Paladin has passed so maybe the Lions decided it was time!”

“Hold on, you’re telling me that a beautiful alien could be set to protect me for the rest of my days?” Lance asked with a smirk,” I could get used to that.”

Everyone groaned at Lance’s familiar antics.

“While I’m trying to locate the Red Lion I can see if I can find them.” Allura said and she looked at the Paladins,” You have your missions now though and you must succeed.”

The Paladins gave the princess a nod before heading out to their places.

~<>~

You had been finally allowed out of your room to stretch your legs. You were constantly being watched by the sentries though. It was a small price to pay for one of the only freedoms you were allowed.

The last time they had let you wander alone resulted in you freeing some of the prisoners aboard the ship. 

You smiled at the memory and hoped the escapees were doing well.

You wandered into the hanger where the Lion was being kept and sighed softly. You sat down in front of the Red Lion and simply stared up at it. The Lion was beautiful and mighty. Yet here it was, reduced to a prisoner just like yourself.

You sighed softly and closed your eyes.

“Do you have any stories?” You asked the Lion softly, opening your mind and hoping it would connect with you.

It’s subconscious gently brushed against your own and you were allowed to see glimpses of the Lion’s memories.

An Altean king was his previous Paladin.

The Lion showed you small bits of battles that were fought. Most of them had victory for the Paladins. The Lion didn’t seem to want to fully show you the battles that they lost.

You saw an Altean woman with beautiful gleaming red armor. Fire was launched from her hands as she desperately struggled to protect the Lion. You recognized where she was: the planet that you had found the Lion on.

You started to feel sick as you realized the Lion was showing you the Altean’s final moments.

“No…” You whispered as you started to feel the Lion’s desperation for the Altean’s safety.

The Paladin was already dead and he didn’t want to lose her too.

The Altean female turned her back for a moment, eyes bright with power as she slammed her hands down on the ground.

“No!!” You screamed out as everything was suddenly plunged into blackness, various Lion runes forming on the walls around you.

Your breathing hitched as the Lion suddenly pulled back and away from you. You were trembling and breathing heavily as you struggled to put everything into focus.

Why had the Red Lion shown you that?

Suddenly the ship started to shake. Alarms were blaring and the sentries were marching towards you. Was the ship was being attacked?

You looked at the Red Lion and then at the sentries.

If the ship was being attacked then now was your chance.

You felt a strange power rise within you. The marks on your face started to glow as you stared at the sentries. You couldn’t quite explain what happened next. Just as the Altean in the memory, fire burst forth from your fingertips, melting the sentries down where they previously stood. Only their metallic feet remained.

“Woah…” You said softly, feeling the heat rising off of your hands.

What had just happened?

You turned and placed a hand on the barrier around the Red Lion.

“Did you give me that power?” You asked softly, almost fearfully.

What had the Lion done to you to suddenly allow you to do something like that?

You felt the tip of a blade on your back and you tensed.

“Step away from the Lion.” A voice said behind you and you hesitantly nodded. It wasn’t one of the sentries or Sendak. You didn’t recognize this voice.

You stepped back slowly and started to turn around to face whoever had decided to attack.

“You’re Altean?”

You were met face to face with a teenager in red armor. Red Paladin armor to be exact. Your eyes widened.

“And you’re the Red Paladin.” You said in response.

“Uh… Yeah.” He slowly lowered his sword,” I’m Keith.”

“Y/N, how di- Look out!” You pulled Keith behind some of the crates in the hanger as shots were fired at the two of you.

More sentries had charged in while the two of you had decided to introduce yourselves.

“Activate the Lion!” You yelled as you tried to get the power from before to come back. It felt like it was all gone or maybe used up.

“It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN!” Keith shouted the last bit, seeming exasperated that the Red Lion wasn’t immediately opening up to him.

“Maybe try being gentler?” You suggested but only got a glare in return.

“I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!" Keith tried again but to no avail.

You closed your eyes and tried to reconnect with the Red Lion. Maybe it could explain why it was rejecting Keith? He was supposed to be it’s Paladin right?!

A soft glow surrounded you as you waited for the Red Lion to let you in. 

It didn’t.

Keith was suddenly in front of you with a shield,” Hey! Stop glowing and do something!”

You hadn’t noticed the crates had been destroyed by the sentries.

“I’m trying!” You growler and felt the energy building up within you again. It was white-hot and filled you to the brim with adrenaline. 

“Move!” You yelled to the Paladin as you stepped away and allowed for the fire to be released from your hands once again. Some of the sentries were taken down but more quickly took its place. 

There were far too many of them.

And then Keith did something idiotic.

He ran at the sentries with the cry of,” You're not getting this Lion!”

He was promptly hit back by the laser fire.

“Hold on to something!” Was your only warning as the airlock was suddenly activated. 

You screamed as you were nearly sucked out of the airlock. Luckily, the Lion had scooped you up in its jaws before you were blasted out into space. It didn’t take its Paladin though and soon Keith was thrown into space.

“Your Paladin!” You yelled at the Lion,” He’s going to die trying to protect you!”

Then the Lion was moving on its own. It caught Keith in its jaws and soon the Paladin re-emerged in the pilot's seat. You smiled at him as the Lion purred.

“Good kitty.” You heard him mumble, causing you to giggle slightly.

“What?” Keith looked at you strangely.

“This is a giant, sentient Lion and you just referred to him as kitty.” You explained.

His eyes widened slightly and he coughed,” Well uh… I need to focus.” He shook his head at you and started to pilot the Lion.

After the Lion had blasted off from the ship, voices were heard over the intercom inside the Lion.

“You guys made it!" A relieved looking yellow Paladin said as his face appeared on the screen.

"Kitty Rose has left the stage!" The green Paladin exclaimed triumphantly.

Let's get the heck out of here!" The Blue Paladin appeared and his eyes suddenly widened,” Woah, where’d you find the babe?!”

“Babe?” You questioned.

“I’ll explain when we land,” Keith said simply glancing at you before refocusing on the task.

“Wait who is that?” The Green Paladin’s face appeared on screen,” Are you an Altean?”

You simply nodded in response,” The markings usually give it away.” You offered up a small smile at the Paladin.

“Let’s all just focus on getting back to the Castle for now.” A clear voice rang through the Lion.

There was a word of agreement from all the Paladins as you sped towards the surface of Arus.

~<>~

You followed Keith out of the Red Lion and felt the gaze of many settle on you. An awkward smile formed on your face and you waved slightly. That’s when you froze.

Two other Alteans were staring at you.

Your eyes widened as you stared at their familiar markings. Tears had started to form in your eyes but you forced yourself not to cry. You quickly moved towards them.

One was a beautiful woman with long white flowing hair while the other was a man with a curly orange mustache.

“How are you two alive? I thought Zarkon had killed all the others.” Your voice was shaky.

“We’ve been asleep for ten thousand years. How are you alive?” The Altean woman seemed conflicted. It was like she wanted to believe you were real but at the same time, she couldn’t.

“I…” You turned to look at the Red Lion,” I’ve been a prisoner of Zarkon for most of my life. My mother was also Altean but I…” 

You didn’t want to finish your thought and let the silence finish it for you.

“But why didn’t Zarkon just kill you?” The Green Paladin said, catching everyone’s attention.

“I’m not sure of that myself. I’ve been giving him plenty of reason to.” A dry laugh left your lips and you turned to face the Altean woman and man again,” I would love to explain more but it seems that Sendak’s ship is going to try and blow us to smithereens if we continue to ignore it.” 

“You’re right.” The Black Paladin was quick to join in that sentiment,” We need to get the Black Lion up and running. Princess, lead the way.”

You tensed up at that term.

You had a brief recollection of another calling you that and struggled to shake it off. You took a deep breath and looked up to see that all of the Paladins had followed the Altean woman out. It turns out she was a princess then.

The Altean male had stayed with you,” I’m Coran. You met Allura a second ago but please forgive us for not introducing ourselves sooner. Things have been very hectic since we awoke.” He offered you a small smile which you returned.

“I’m Y/N. I completely understand that one. It’s not every day you meet another Altean!” 

He chuckled as you two started to follow the others.

~<>~

You had discovered all of the Paladin’s names through Coran. Pidge was the Paladin of the Green Lion, Hunk was the Yellow Lion’s Paladin, Lance was Blue and Shiro was for the Black Lion. At least their colors matched their lions so that would make it a tad bit easier to see who was who when the actual introductions happened.

The Black Lion had accepted Shiro without any trouble it seemed and you were currently watching as they tried to form Voltron.

The key word was tried.

You were trying not to panic at their inability to. You were currently stood in the main deck watching the other two Alteans as they worked. You didn’t know how to help them and tried to ignore the slight feelings of uselessness building up in you.

Everything felt hopeless now.

With each blast from the ship, the castle grew weaker and weaker. 

You watched as the Lions were slowly being pulled into a tractor beam.

Things were going to end just as they had begun.

All that rebelling, hoping, wishing had been for nothing. 

Voltron was over.

The castle was hit with one final blast as the barrier protecting it broke. The force of it knocked you to your knees. You looked at Allura and Coran, seeing desperation forming in their features.

You could see the canon charging up again and knew that without the barrier protecting the castle, it would be destroyed. 

Then you felt the Black Lion’s consciousness brush against yours. It was telling you not to give up, to believe in the Paladins and yourself. Strange energy started to build up inside you. It was different than before, while the other energy was angry and desperate this one was soft and protective.

Unknown to you, the two other Alteans were watching you.

You had started to glow, the faint white light around you progressively becoming brighter as you rose to your feet. 

You could faintly hear Shiro encouraging the other Paladins.

Everything faded out as the cannon fired.

Then you let loose the energy that was inside of you.

A brilliant glowing shield formed in front of the castle. 

When the blast hit it you screamed in pain but willed it not to break.

It absorbed the blast as you fell to your knees. Everything was moving so quickly now and you could barely hear the two other Alteans in the room. Your breathing was shaky and pain was rolling through you in waves.

The last thing you saw was Voltron.

You passed out with a small smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter a couple of different times and this was the best result! I hope it's not too terrible :)


	3. The Work of a Goddess Part 1

_ You were wandering the forest again. _

_ It was long past the time you were supposed to check in with your mother but that had slipped your mind ages ago. You wanted to find out where the kitty had gone. _

_ Well in your mind it was a kitty. _

_ In reality, it was a beautiful white lion. _

_ You had been playing with the other children when you had seen him. He wasn’t doing anything, simply watching. You had become frozen under his gaze and were soon eliminated from your game of tag. _

_ Not that you cared. _

_ The Lion had turned away and you felt the sudden urge to follow him. _

_ So you had. _

_ You continued to wander, searching aimlessly for the Lion. You had tried calling him but there was no response. There were no tracks on the ground either. _

_ You suddenly realized that you were lost. _

_ A chill went down your spine as you looked around the forest. The once comforting atmosphere had turned dark and sinister. You became increasingly aware of how dark it was getting and a small whimper left you. _

_ A twig snapped behind you and you froze. _

_ You slowly turned around with a soft,” Hello?” _

_ And there he was, as beautiful as before. The white lion let out a huff and walked over to you. He looked you over, golden eyes gleaming with something akin to amusement or curiosity.  _

_ You hesitated before gently reaching out a hand. _

_ The other cats around the village would usually gently sniff then leave.  _

_ The Lion seemed almost offended at this gesture though and you quickly pulled your hand back. _

**_“Little one.”_ **

_ The voice was gentle as it resonated through you, your eyes going wide. The Lion was talking! Well, it was almost talking, a voice was reverberating around your head but the Lion hadn’t opened his mouth. _

**_“You’ve followed me long enough. I was right to choose you.”_ **

_ You tilted your head, confusion evident on your face,” Choose me?” _

**_“Yes Little One, choose you. A dangerous fate will be set upon you after this day. I am very sorry for the struggles you will face.”_ **

_ None of this was making sense in your five-year-old brain.  _

**_“We are one now. The last of our kind.”_ **

_ “Huh?”  _

_ The Lion had moved forward and laid down in front of you. His eyes had closed and a soft purr was heard as your altean markings started to glow. The Lion had started to glow as well. _

_ You felt warm as if someone had decided to hug you.  _

**_“You are too young to understand now but I hope that in the future you do. Your path has been laid out for you, Little One. Please, do not make my choice a failure. Do not allow yourself to fail.”_ **

_ And then the Lion was gone in a small flash of light.  _

_ You realized that you were on the outskirts of the village, your mother’s worried cries echoing through and finally reaching your ears. You blinked for a moment, still caught up in the vision of the Lion. Your body was still warm from the event and the glow was slowly fading away. _

_ Something felt different now. _

_ Almost as if ancient energy had been unlocked within you. _

_ You shook your head and quickly ran off to find your mother. You didn’t want to get into any more trouble after all. _

**~ <>~**

You awoke to the sound of alarms blaring and nearly fell out of the bed you were in. The room was small but far bigger then the spaces you had been in previously. You quickly got out of the bed only to hear Allura’s panicked voice through the intercom.

This caused adrenaline to start flowing through your body as you raced out of the room. 

Unfortunately, you quickly realized that you didn’t remember the way to the main deck.

It wasn’t until you heard Coran’s voice you relaxed. A sigh left you and you shook your head. At least it wasn’t an actual attack.

“Why hello there, beautiful.” A voice purred behind you and you quickly turned around to see Lance.

“Uh… Hello to you too, Paladin.” You blinked,” What are you wearing?”

The Paladin was dressed in a fuzzy robe and pajamas. His slippers were little blue lions.

You couldn’t help but giggle at the attire.

“Pajamas! Obviously!” Lance turned red at your laughter before clearing his throat,” But that doesn’t matter! How about you and me have a little fun adventure in the Blue Lion? We can go get snacks and watch the stars an-“

“I don’t think so. I’m sure you’re extremely nice and all of that but right now I’m decently sure Allura was trying to test our response time. And we both have failed.” You sighed and shook your head,” I… I’m at a bit of a loss on how to get to the main deck though.”

Lance frowned at your rejection but immediately brightened up whenever you mentioned being lost,” Well I can show you the way! And in return, you can consider my offer from earlier!”

He seemed to have ignored the whole test bit you had told him. 

“Uh… Okay.” You offered a small smile and followed Lance towards the main deck.

The two of you walked in after Lance greeted everyone.

“Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed.” Allura sent a pointed glare at Lance before turning to acknowledge you,” And you! Why are you even up? You should be resting after that stunt you pulled. You nearly killed yourself!!”

You blinked for a moment as everyone turned to stare at you. An awkward smile formed on your face as you lowered your voice to a whisper,” Hey Lance? Can I take that adventure now?” 

Lance laughed quietly from beside you and shook his head,” We could try and make a break for it? I doubt we’d get far though.”

You didn’t like the feeling of everyone’s eyes on you. The only attention you had received in these positions was negative and you took a deep breath before deciding to answer,” I think I’m okay. I mean, I’m not dead after all, right?”

“Wait…” Pidge thought for a moment,” You’re saying that she’s the one who made the magical shield? Princess, I thought you did that.” 

Allura shook her head,” No it was Y/N. The whole act nearly cost her everything.”

“Uhm… Well, it wasn’t just me…” You nervously started and looked at the Black Paladin,” You helped too. Or well, your Lion did.”

“What?!” Keith’s eyes narrowed,” First the weirdness with the Red Lion and now with the Black?” 

You crossed your arms,” Excuse me?”

“Keith,” Shiro said and reached out to put a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“No! Haven’t any of you thought about if we could trust her or not? It seems pretty strange that the Red Lion and an Altean would be on the same ship.” Keith said and started to walk towards you,” You might’ve saved the Castle but that doesn’t change much. How do we know if Zarkon sent you here for that exact purpose?”

The main deck was silent.

“He does kinda have a point.” Hunk started,” It seems like too much of a coincidence that they were in the same place…”

“Hunk! Keith, why would-“ The princess started only to be cut off by you.

“No princess, it’s fine. They’re right to wonder all of these things. In fact, it’s good that they do.” You took a shaky breath,” To answer your question about the Red Lion… I was the one who found it.”

“What?” Allura’s voice was soft,” You mean you led the Galra straight to a part of Voltron?” 

The air in the room became tense at her statement.

You sighed softly,” I did. I…” You swallowed and closed your eyes,” I was foolish. Sendak said he would release some of the prisoners on the ship if I found the Lion. I know it doesn’t justify my actions but I didn’t want them to be trapped anymore I-“

You were suddenly choked up. You took a deep breath and shook your head. Weakness would get you killed and you refused to die here. 

Then you realized something and your stomach dropped.

“What happened to Sendak’s ship? What about the people on board?!” You quickly looked at the Paladins. You were so caught up in making sure the Red Lion was okay that you had completely forgotten to release them.

“It’s alright. We rescued them.” Pidge said and sighed. It was almost like they were disappointed at something.

You relaxed at that,” Thank you.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath,” I suppose none of this makes you trust me any more then you did but…” You put out your hands,” If you feel the need to lock me up and properly interrogate me then go ahead. Just realize that if I had wanted you guys to be hurt then you would have been defeated yesterday. I would have prevented Keith from getting the Red Lion and I would have let the castle be destroyed.”

Allura looked at you for a long time. You watched as the smallest of smiles formed on her face. Confusion immediately flooded you and you tilted your head slightly,” I’m not going to be locked up?”

Shiro shook his head,” Nope. You openly admitted information we already knew. Or well, I already knew. When you connected with the Black Lion, you connected with me too.” 

Your face started to flush,” Oh uh well…”

Lance suddenly wrapped an arm around your shoulders,” See I wasn’t the only being tested!” He had a wide grin on his face.

“Welcome to the team,” Shiro said and a warm smile formed on his face.

“I’m sorry glad you weren’t an evil Altean!!” Hunk exclaimed and smiled before his eyes widened,” An  _ evil _ Altean?! That sounds scary. They wouldn’t eat us would they?”

Pidge snorted,” Of course they wouldn’t Hunk.”

You were still confused,” So this was a test?”

“Yeah! Since Keith found you on a Galra ship we didn’t know if we could trust you but now we know! So yeah!” Lance explained happily.

“Okay.” You were still a bit shocked at the turn of events but you weren’t going to complain.

“Now, we need to get back on topic,” Allura said simply. “Since you all are Paladins now, you’ll need to be able to form Voltron on command. As far as we know,” An electronic map of planets formed around everyone and quickly almost every planet turned red,” Zarkon has conquered everyone in the entire known universe. All of the planets reached out for help while the castle was offline. Our mission is to free all of the planets.”

Shiro nodded,” The Princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training.”

“Wait!” Pidge interjected,” I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship!”

“Ah, negative, Number Six! I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow.” Coran explained to the smallest Paladin with a small smile.

“That's right. Now, get to your lions. Y/N, come with me. I have some things I need to catch you up on.” Allura said as the Paladins walked to their specific chambers. 

You followed Allura out of the room and down the hall. 

“So… Princess,” You started hesitantly,” What exactly did I do yesterday?”

“Y/N, you aren’t a normal Altean. Though I’m decently sure you’ve figured that out already.” Allura led you upstairs,” You are a Lion Goddess and most likely the last one at that.”

You blinked,” I… I am? I mean, someone has referred to me as that before but I…” You trailed off and swallowed thickly,” I guess that isn’t too hard to believe.”

It would explain a lot.

Allura stopped in front of a door,” This was my Aunt’s room. She was the Goddess for the Red Lion.” 

The doors opened to show a large bedroom. In the corner was a large bed and a dresser. There was a large vanity engraved with various lion carvings. Your breath caught in your throat, recognizing them from where you found the Red Lion.

There was various photos and other memorabilia around the room. You felt both out of place and at home. It was strange.

Allura entered the room with you quickly following behind. She walked over to the vanity and opened a drawer. She pulled out a small ring and offered it to you.

You gently took it and looked at it. It was beautiful. Five lions seemed to be chasing each other around the length of the ring.

“Allura… I don’t understand. It’s beautiful but shouldn’t it be yours?” You questioned gently.

“Put it on, Y/N.”

You obeyed her command and slipped the ring on. Instantly armor formed around your body, molding to your form. You looked over at the mirror and blinked. The armor was a light rose color and mimicked the Paladin armor. 

“Allura…” You started before stopping.

The princess had a wide smile on her face. There was a trace of sadness in her eyes as she looked you over though. She suddenly pulled you into a hug and you immediately stiffened.

As soon as she felt you stiffen you were released.

“I-I’m sorry you just looked so much like her I-“

You decided that now it was your turn to pull the princess into a hug,” I’m sorry for what happened to your Aunt.”

Allura was quick to hug back.

You never realized how nice hugs were until now.

Then the princess pulled away and shakily took a step back,” I think you should stay here. My Aunt left a lot of things behind that I’m sure you could find useful. I… I’m going to go check up on the Paladins. Head to the training deck when you’re ready, Y/N.” She sent you a weak smile before quickly leaving.

You could have sworn you saw a tear rolling down your cheek.

You sighed softly and looked around the room again. Then your gaze locked onto a book. It was just poking out from under the pillow on the bed. You gently reached out and pulled out the book.

You opened it and blinked.

A diary?

“I guess even Goddesses need a place to write down their thoughts.” You mumbled as you sat down on the bed and started to read.

**Author's Note:**

> First xreader I've ever written! i'm going to do my best to update regularly! also don't worry you'll be meeting everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
